dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
To Each Their Own Plans
|romaji = Sorezore no kōdō |translated title = To Each Their Own Plans |release = August 20, 2019 |engrelease = August 20, 2019 |saga = Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga |episode = |previous = Great Escape |next= Goku and Vegeta's Training }} |Sorezore no kōdō}} is the 51st chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga ''. Summary The Galactic Patrol Prisoners board their ship as Moro finishes gathering up the last of New Namek's life energy. Saganbo takes notice of the sudden disappearance of the Galactic Patrol and asks Moro if they died. Moro tells him that they did not die but escaped using teleportation, which leads Saganbo to ask who they will chase after first, though Moro tells him that they will not bother as such powerful individuals are rare and he will kill them if they were to interfere again. Moro asks Saganbo if he knows any planets with a lot of life energy and he does, due to him being part of a crew that rampaged throughout the galaxy. Some of the scouts aboard the main ship board separate smaller vessels in order to scour the galaxy while the main ship then leaves the dying New Namek. At the Galactic Patrol Headquarters, the Galactic King finally hears about the prisoners having escaped from the Galactic Prison, including Moro, and figured that Merus would have sorted out the problem, though he is told that Moro was able to grow stronger than they expected. Goku, who is seen walking along with them, spots Esca and is taken to see Good Buu, who has once again fallen asleep from all the fighting. Esca asks Goku where Vegeta is and he tells him that he must have gone somewhere else to train, as their normal tactics were ineffective against Moro and he must be thinking of a few new ideas. Vegeta, aboard a Galactic Patrol vessel, senses that Moro is heading off in the opposite direction. Irico tells him that it is Saganbo's ship and the fastest ship he has ever known. When Vegeta asks who Saganbo is, Irico reminds him of the one who stood at the side of Moro and how strong he is though Vegeta dismisses him, saying that without Moro's aid, he wouldn't even be able to defeat his son Trunks. Irico informs Vegeta that it will take one week before they reach Planet Yardrat and also asks him what purpose he has for going there. Vegeta tells Irico that though they are not physically strong, they employ strange techniques like the Instant Transmission that was taught to Goku and hopes that he can be taught something that may help him against Moro though he is reluctant in this strategy. Vegeta heads into his room where he vows that the next time he and Moro meet, he will defeat him and surpass Goku as well. A few days later, Saganbo and his crew have since made their way to Planet Zoon and effortlessly take down the Zoon-seijin, who are attempting to defend their royal treasure. After taking the treasure for themselves, they re-board the ship and Moro gathers up all the planet's life energy and feasts on it, destroying the planet and powering himself up once again in the process. Saganbo receives a call from one of his scouts, who informs him of a planet that is crawling with energetic monsters and Moro and his crew decide to head there next. Meanwhile at the Galactic Patrol Headquarters, the Galactic Patrol receive word of Zoon's destruction. After Merus claims that their chances of victory against Moro are now virtually non-existent, Goku suggests a little test and throws a punch towards Merus with the intention of hitting him, though he is able to evade it. Goku tells Merus that he would like to get a proper feel of his actual power and the two go into a training room made to withstand a certain degree of damage. Goku once more attempts to hit Merus, but is unable to. Transforming into a Super Saiyan, he throws another punch at Merus, only for him to spin him around using a strange technique. Goku once again transforms, this time into a Super Saiyan 3, yet is still unable to connect even once. It is when Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan God that the room begins to break apart and so the test is brought to a halt. Merus asks Goku if he is satisfied and Goku unexpectedly asks him to train him as he appears to know things that Goku does not. He tells Merus that he is trying to master Ultra Instinct and has the feeling that he could close to doing so if he trained with him. Merus agrees to Goku's proposition, though he suggests another location for their training. On Planet Jung, the Macareni gang steal the Blue Aurum as they had previously attempted. In secret, Pasta Macareni had only pretended to side with Moro and has his brother Ghetti Macareni contact Saganbo and give him a false story about searching for another planet for Moro to harvest. When they wonder about which planet they'll raid next, Penne Macareni recalls their encounter with the Galactic Patrol and Jaco saying that Blue Aurum exists on Earth, where it is known as Sky Gold. This gives Pasta an idea, and he tells Penne to head towards Earth. At the same time, Vegeta finally reaches Yardrat. Appearances Characters Locations *Namek *Saganbo's Ship *Galactic Patrol Headquarters *Zoon *Jung *Planet Yardrat Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan God Battles *Galactic Patrol Prisoners vs. Zoon-seijin *3 female Galactic Patrol Prisoners vs. Unnamed alien monsters *Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 3/Super Saiyan God) vs. Merus Trivia *The planet that the 3 female escaped prisoners are shown attacking is identical to the tropical one filled with the same kind of monsters that Akira Toriyama drew during the concept stages of ''Dragon Ball GT. Gallery Site Navigation es:Capítulo 51 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Manga Chapters Category:Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Dragon Ball Super manga chapters